


Monster Mash: Beast

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [9]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 9 features a hulking beast
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/monsters
Series: Monster Mash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Kudos: 57





	Monster Mash: Beast

Leah finished applying her chapstick and snatched up her purse, making sure everything she needed was inside. She had a clear plan for the night, one that involved finally getting to fuck the Beast she had been texting for a few weeks now. But as she left her apartment and locked the door a few butterflies rolled around in her stomach. She pushed it aside as just first-meet jitters, sucked in a deep breath and walked down to the car lot with determined steps, hellbent on finally getting a piece of the Prince.

Prince Arthos. She wasn’t sure if he was actually a Prince or just pretentious enough to give himself that title. Either way, she had been smitten with him since the very first message he ever sent her on the monster-lovers dating app. He had an old-school air about him, and not just because of his name but the way he spoke through text was enchanting. Leah had been looking forward to this date for weeks now and she almost couldn’t believe she’d finally get to meet the regal guy. 

The drive took far longer than Leah expected, and eventually, she ended up in a forested area that she was unfamiliar with. The longer she kept driving down the road the more nervous she became. Her hands nervously gripped the steering wheel as tall, dense trees passed by in a burr on either side of her. 

_Where the fuck does he live? A cabin in the woods?_ Her thoughts whirled, and she wondered if she was making a very big mistake. 

But after driving down this winding road for what seemed like forever suddenly the road opened, and the ground turned from asphalt to gravel. Leah’s eyes widened and she gawked at the massive iron gate that lay before her as she slowly rolled to a stop. 

_You’re kidding me… is this a mansion?_

Leah nearly leaped out of her skin as the gates suddenly made a loud squeak and started to slowly groan open. Her eyes darted around, searching for any sign of a person who would have spotted her arrival, but there was none. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling dread rise up inside of her but slowly eased off the break and kept driving forward. 

_Maybe I’m an idiot for coming here. I guess I’ll just have to take that risk._

Sure, she’d talked to Arthos on the phone a handful of times, and he’d sent her more than one risky photo through snapchat, which she eagerly returned, but this was different. He was a beast after all; she wasn’t going in completely blind.

His voice alone made her turn to putty, and as she rolled up to a stop at his house her jaw dropped completely. It wasn’t a mansion, it was a freaking castle. 

As Leah stumbled out from her car to get a better look, the wind whipped at her hair and thunder rolled in the distance. It was dark, and only a few torches were hanging from the stone pillars leading up to the front doors were lit, but they gave off very little light. She shivered and quickly snatched up her purse before closing the door of her car and locking it. 

It felt like she was in a movie as she strolled forward, completely blown away by the architecture of Arthos’ domain. She could hardly comprehend such a majestic building, with towers and spires jutting up above her so high she thought they must reach the heavens. 

Leah tried to walk confidently, reaching up to push her hair out from her face as the weather suddenly seemed to be brewing up a storm. 

A long set of marble stairs lay before her, and she could just barely make out the shape of a small robed figure as it hastily ascended the stairs towards her. 

“Miss Leah!” 

“Yeah?” Leah called back, and she grinned when the little old man finally reached her. 

“Quite the weather tonight! Please, come inside!” 

Leah had to agree with his statement. Just moments before she reached the castle that seemed to appear out of nowhere the sky had been clear. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was some elaborate display, but all thoughts escaped her as she was ushered up the stairs as far as their legs would carry them and rushed through inside. 

The huge double oak doors closed behind her with a dull thud, and Leah shivered as she gazed around the front entrance, noticing it was quite bare of any decoration of furniture. Several chandeliers hung high above her head gave up some light but even they seemed to duller than what she would expect. 

“Please, may I take your coat?” 

Leah turned back towards the man. He wore a dark black cloak with a matching hood that he had shoved back, revealing a kind and wrinkled face with long grey hair that had been neatly pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Oh, thank you…” 

“You can call me Charles.” 

“Charles,” Leah echoed, and she shot him a pretty smile. “Thank you very much.” 

Charles gave her a toothy grin as he took her coat and slung it over his arm. 

“Follow me, Leah, the Prince has been expecting you.” 

“I sure hope so, I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” 

Leah couldn’t help but laugh a little since the butterflies in her tummy fluttered a little stronger. She was a bit confused by the location, but her desire to see Arthos was overpowering her rational mind. She knew she should be a bit more creeped out by the fact she was in a huge, dark castle in the middle of nowhere and was almost certain there was no cell service out here. 

_Somehow he communicates with me,_ she mused with a small snort while gazing around the hall. _A castle with wifi… that’s funny._

Charles was a fast walker and within a few minutes, they arrived in a small room that contained comfortable seating, a few low tables, and huge dark curtains hung from the impossibly tall windows that flanked them from all sides. 

“This place is breathtaking,” Leah murmured as she gazed around the room, which was far warmer and inviting than everything she’d seen so far. 

The main table was laden with glasses of liquor of all kind, delicate crystal glasses and a spread of delicious looking finger foods were all waiting for her. 

“Make yourself comfortable Leah, he should be by soon.” 

“Thanks, Charles.” 

“Of course my dear,” Charles replied warmly, and he made a small bow before taking his leave. 

Leah let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in and gazed around the room. It was sparsely furnished but all of the items that were in the room looked incredibly expensive. Large oil paintings were hung on the wall flanking the door she had come through, and Leah couldn’t help but wonder if there were any portraits of Prince Arthos hung up somewhere in the castle too. 

The food was enticing and so after one last glance at everything Leah took a hesitant seat to wait for Arthos to join her. She habitually chewed on her bottom lip and took a chance by plucking one of the round, plump grapes from the silver platter. She popped it into her mouth and the moment she bit it she was blown away by how sweet the juices were. 

_Wow, must be expensive grapes._

Leah didn’t hear him approach from another set of doors. He was well over nine feet tall and covered in thick black fur all over every inch of his body. He walked on two legs but was more animal than human, with clawed feet that couldn’t be contained in any shoe. His face was humanoid but his canines were longer than most and his nose was more flat. Two majestic horns jutted out from both sides of his forehead and his face was swathed in long wavy hair that was a nightmare to tame. He moved silently for someone so big and for a moment he simply watched Leah as she hummed softly to herself while lounging on one of the couches, and she shivered as she felt eyes on her so she turned around. 

Their eyes met, and Leah’s widened slightly as she took in just how goliath this creature was now that he was standing there in the flesh. It was like she was in a waking dream; her breath hitched in her throat and her entire body flushed with heat as she gazed up at him. 

“Leah,” Arthos greeted, his voice deep and rumbly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Arthos- I-I mean Prince-” 

“Please, just call me Arthos.”

“Okay,” Leah replied, her voice whisper soft as she stared at him, unable to look away. “I’m just… I… wow.” 

Arthos let out a low chuckle as he strode closer. He wore no clothes, but he didn’t need to with the amount of fur covering his entire body, and Leah gawked at him as he took a seat across from her. 

For a few minutes, they simply chatted about light topics while Arthos poured her a drink and they ate some of the food. Leah couldn’t tear her eyes away from his form as she hungrily soaked him in, studying every inch of his features she could see from where she was sitting. His fur looked so soft she wanted to lunge across the table and sink her hands into it but she refrained and entertained the formal conversation all the while the spot between her legs grew warmer. 

Arthos could smell her. Her scent was utterly intoxicating but he forced himself to try and take things slow. Truthfully he wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right away, but for some reason, he wanted to show some restraint for once. 

“Would you like a tour?” He ventured after a while of pleasant chit chat. 

“Oh, I’d love it. I’m kinda blown away that this is where you live.” 

“I know it can be shocking.” 

“You mean surprising,” Leah teased. 

As they both rose to their feet, Arthos reached out with one huge clawed hand, offering it to Leah. She blushed and placed her hand in the palm of his, shivering as she saw just how small she was compared to him. She craned her neck to gaze up into his amber eyes and she was pleased to see he was smiling. 

“You are still comfortable?”

“Yes of course,” Leah replied smoothly and smiled back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Arthos squeezed her hand affectionately and then he started walking towards the door. Leah shivered as she felt the thick, smooth fur of his arm brushing against her skin but tried to stay focused as the Princely beast started showing her around his castle. It was huge, and there was no way they could tour the entire thing in one night. But Arthos was entertaining enough as he showed her the west wing, explaining how his family had lived here for hundreds of years. 

He didn’t talk much about his family, and Leah assumed it was a sore topic so she didn’t try to pry. 

Eventually, Arthos led her past an area she wasn’t allowed to enter. Leah was respectful and didn’t ask why. They were about to continue onwards to Arthos’ private suite when Charles suddenly appeared, breathlessly and soaked from head to toe in rain. 

“M-My Prince,” Charles gasped, and he paused for a moment to catch his breath. “The e-east wing, there’s been a collapse.” 

Arthos swore and muttered something in a language Leah didn’t understand. He nodded at Charles and the older man took off running again. He turned to Leah, who was staring up at him with confusion. 

“There’s been some damage to the castle lately,” he explained quickly, his thick and bushy brows stitched together. “We’ve been making some repairs but I guess one of the roofs of the east towers has collapsed. If you’ll excuse me…” 

“Yes, yes please go,” Leah replied hastily, and she waved him off. “I’ll wait right here.” 

There was a small wooden bench nearby and she quickly walked over to it and plopped down. Arthos gave her a small smile and then he took off, his hulking form striding down the hall until he disappeared from her sight. 

_Huh, he doesn’t have a tail. I would have thought he did,_ Leah mused with a small chuckle, and then she let out a small sigh and leaned her back against the cold stone wall. 

While she waited, Leah reminisced about her night with Arthos so far. He was far more chivalrous than he had been expecting. She thought back to some of the dirtier texts they’d exchanged throughout the last few weeks and she knew it had been a while since he last dated anyone. 

_If he’s being this reserved just for my sake, I wish he’d knock it off,_ Leah laughed internally as she remembered the first time he’d made his feelings clear and touched briefly on what he wanted to do to her. A shiver ran up her spine and she bit her lip as she clenched her thighs together, feeling herself ache. 

_Just thinking about him drives me wild, I wish he’d drop the Prince act and devour me already. He knows I’m into the freaks, I can handle it…_

Leah let out a deep sigh and brushed her hair back, feeling her cheeks grow warm as her thoughts went to too many erotic places. She looked at the wall opposite her, frowning slightly as she realized that the walls in this hall were terribly bare just like the others. 

_No paintings anywhere besides those landscapes I saw back in the other room… isn’t that kind of odd?_

Leah thought about the rooms that Arthos had avoided entirely. He hadn’t explicitly told her she couldn’t go there but had brushed by the area as if it didn’t exist. The longer she waited, the more her curiosity grew. Besides Arthos, Charles was the only other living person she had seen so far tonight. 

_He said a roof probably collapsed, I’m sure that will take a while to fix…_

Perhaps it was the alcohol. Leah always had a bit of a rebel streak, even if she would never admit it. But something compelled her to just… take a peek. 

She glanced around the hall, her ears straining to listen for any sign of Arthos’ return. But she could hear nothing but the wind and the rain rattling against the window panes. So, after one more moment of hesitation, she stood up from the bench and slunk back down the corridor towards the doors that Arthos has avoided earlier. 

It was completely dark inside the room and for a few moments, Leah stood by the door as she patiently waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. As she started to take in the scene of the room, her eyes widened in surprise. 

This room was filled with paintings. Some of them looked very old, but as Leah walked around, gazing at everything, she saw that almost all of them were portraits of beasts just like Arthos. 

_So, he is a Prince,_ she thought as she knelt in front of a particular painting. 

The silver frame still shone bright, but the figure in the painting looked very old by its fashion. It was a male Beast, and his oil eyes stared out at nothing as Leah studied him for a moment. He looked like a king, and as Leah continued slowly making her way around the room she wondered which one might have been Arthos’ parent’s portraits. 

But as Leah walked around one of the largest paintings of all and started making her way back towards the door it suddenly opened, and she startled at the sound of it banging against the stone wall echoed around the room. 

“Leah!” Arthos bellowed as he swept into the room, his voice full of fury. 

Leah’s heart pounded in her chest, and for a moment she considered hiding as the anger that was dripping from his voice made her blood run cold. But before she could even think about moving Arthos was upon her, the look in his expression crazed as he snatched her by the arm and started dragging her towards the door. 

“A-Arthos I’m sorry!” Leah whimpered, and she stumbled once but he didn’t slow down. 

**“I am the Master of this castle!”**

He roared that statement so loud it hurt her ears, and she wilted like a leaf, unable to say anything else. 

Arthos strode out from the room and released her arm before spinning around and slamming the door shut. He stood with his face pressed against it for a moment, his chest heaving as he took a few labored breaths. 

Leah cowered behind him, her back pressed against the wall, dreading what might happen next but when Arthos turned back around there was a sadness in his eyes that made her chest ache, and guilt ripped through her like a knife. 

“Arthos…” 

“I’m sorry I yelled,” Arthos replied quietly, and he took a couple of steps closer. 

“It’s alright. I’m such an idiot-”

“You’re not an idiot,” Arthos growled, and his huge figure towered over Leah as he placed his hands against the stone wall she was leaning against. 

Leah stared up at him, her pretty eyes boring into his. 

“I never explicitly forbid you from going in there.”

“Still, I… I knew better.” 

“You did, so what am I to do with you?” 

The sadness had faded from his eyes was replaced with a new expression that made her pussy ache. Her mouth parted open as her breath hitched in her throat and Leah shivered as Arthos reached down to stroke her cheek with one thick, black claw. 

“Well,” Leah whispered, and she had to bite her lip for a moment to stop herself from moaning at just that touch alone. “I _was_ a bad girl.”

“You were very bad,” Arthos growled, and a wicked grin spread across his beastly face, revealing his sharp canines. 

Before Leah could respond Arthos swept her into his arms, easily hoisting her over his huge furry shoulder like she was made of feathers. She let out a cry in alarm that sharply bounced off the stone walls was quickly reduced to sweet giggles as he started striding down the corridor while firmly gripping her waist with one thick, clawed hand. 

“You know Leah, I didn’t expect to be punishing you so soon.”

“I know but I told you I’m a bad girl,” Leah huffed, and she squirmed against Arthos, burying her face into his thick dark fur. 

“You did, this is true.” 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To my quarters,” Arthos growled. 

“Why? Take me anywhere,” Leah whined, and she raked her fingers into his back. “I can handle it.”

“Can you?” Arthos shot back, and he suddenly stopped walking. 

Leah giggled as she was lowered to the ground to her knees, gazing up at Arthos with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was then she noticed it, his ruby red member peeking out from beneath his fur. She blinked in surprise, and then licked her lips as she met his gaze once more. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked thickly, and she could see he was trembling as he stood before her, impossibly tall and all too turned on. 

“I’m sure,” Leah nodded, and she shuffled closer, reaching up to rest her hands against Arthos’ thick thighs. 

“Then you know what to do,” Arthos grinned, and he reached down to grasp a handful of her long hair. 

“Yes, sir.”

Leah was practically salivating as she knelt there on the cold stone floor of the corridor, completely out in the open. Anyone could see them if there was anyone around, which she highly doubted. She ignored the ache in her knees and reached up to stroke the palm of her hand along the shaft of his thick cock, coaxing it out even more. 

“You’re fucking huge,” Leah moaned, and she let out a deep breath. “Mmm fuck, I’ve never seen anyone as big as you.” 

Arthos growled softly, his eyes half-closed as he gripped her hair a little harder, his claws scraping against her skull. Leah was flush with heat, she was so wet she could feel her panties were soaked completely through and she wriggled her hips a little as she leaned in closer, wanting to get a taste. 

Arthos cock was a fascinating shape, with curves that made her mouth water, interesting ribs along the side of his shaft and a softly tapered end that did not even remotely resemble a human dick. She had been teased with a pic before, but he’d never shown her his entire package and now that she was faced with it, her eyes glued to his throbbing hard cock as he towered over her so tall it took her breath away… Leah was ready. 

Leah had to sit up on her knees, and even then she almost didn’t each him, but she hungrily wrapped her lips around his cock and began sucking him with unhindered delight. Her tongue swirled around his tip, coating him in her saliva. Arthos let out a haggard growl and leaned into her, his mouth parted open as he panted for air. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, his voice so deep it sent a shiver up her spine. “You’re good at that.”

“Am I?” Leah smirked as she pulled back and started stroking him with both hands. 

She could hardly wrap two hands around his width and the delicious bulge in the middle felt wonderful beneath her palms. Leah smiled as she once again leaned in and captured him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down in perfect rhythm with her hands as she gave him a mind-numbing blow job right there in the hall of the West Wing. 

Arthos felt himself growing close, and he wanted this moment to last. So, after hearing Leah gurgle and cough as she struggled to deepthroat him, all the while her hand was shoved down her pants as she furiously rubbed her clit, he wrenched her back by her hair and pulled her over to the nearby bench. 

“W-What,” Leah spluttered breathlessly, but she was more thrilled than scared as she was forced to kneel on the bench with her ass towards him. 

She could feel his claws all over her legs as he hooked them around the bands of her black yoga pants and started pulling them down, not caring that he ripped the thin material like it was tissue paper. 

“Arthos-”

“You’re soaking wet,” Arthos growled, and he leaned in, his fur brushing against Leah’s bare ass, tickling her soft skin. “You smell divine.”

“Mmyeah? You like that?” Leah giggled.

She could feel him impatiently removing the lower part of her clothes. She knelt against the bench with her face pressed against the cold stone wall and she shivered as he panties were stripped off as well and the cool ghosted across her achingly plump lips. 

“More than like,” Arthos huffed, and he pressed his lips against the curve of her neck. 

Leah sucked in a deep breath as she felt him kissing her, and she turned her head slightly, wishing she could feel his lips against hers. 

Arthos nipped gently at her tender flesh, letting out small growls of pleasure as Leah writhed beneath him. He rocked his hips forward gently, positioning his rock hard cock between her legs. Leah moaned as she felt him slipping between her thighs, and she instinctively squeezed them tighter. 

“Fuck me like this,” she panted. 

Arthos snarled and pushed closer, engulfing Leah with his hulking form. He rolled his hips, his cock sliding in and out from between her thick thighs but then he paused. 

“What’s the magic word, Leah.” 

“Please!” 

Arthos grinned and grabbed onto Leah’s waist with both hands, his claws digging into her as he started to fuck her with wild abandonment, his cock pressed tightly between her thighs. The sensation was unbelievable for them both and Leah whimpered as she felt him pumping between her swollen lips, the ribs of his shaft rubbing against her clit in the most pleasurable way. 

“Oh fuck!” Leah cried out, and she trembled beneath him as her thighs squeezed even tighter together. “That feels so good! God… faster! Faster Arthos!”

Arthos panted and let out another animalistic moan as he bucked his hips, his eyes squeezed shut. His cock was slick with his precum and her saliva and so he effortlessly slid between her thighs like butter, and while it wasn’t her tight cunt it still felt indescribable. It was a good start to the night anyways, as Arthos had no intention of letting Leah go anytime soon. 

Leah’s body was flush with heat and she arched her back, fingers digging into the ridges of the stone wall so hard it hurt but she didn’t care. She continued to praise Arthos, urging him to keep going, fuck her harder, that’s good baby right there oh my god. 

She let out a string of incoherent words, her body suddenly tensing as she was brought to a mind-blowing orgasm. She whimpered Arthos’ name over and over as he snarled and leaned in, his sharp teeth gently grazing against her shoulder as he gripped her harder and pumped his hips. His fur was soft but his movement was rough and Leah had a feeling she wouldn’t be leaving the castle without at least a few marks. 

Arthos roared as he came, hot loads of his thick white cum shooting out from between Leah’s thighs. It spurted against the wall and coated her rosy thighs as it dripped down her legs, and he leaned into her, almost crushing his small human lover beneath his great weight. His head felt like it was floating in the clouds, he was almost delirious with pleasure. 

“Ahh,” Arthos panted, and he weakly straightened up, freeing himself from her.

Leah gasped for air as she collapsed onto the wooden bench and clutched at her chest for a moment, her hands and legs shaking from the powerful climax her Beast had brought her. 

“Wow,” Leah laughed breathlessly as she gazed up at him with a flustered expression. “That was… something else.” 

“Is it what you expected?” Arthos asked as he took a few deep breaths. 

“Better, much better.” 

“Your expectations are low,” Arthos teased, and he laughed as Leah rolled her eyes. 

Arthos took a moment to compose himself while Leah leaned down and weakly reached for her pants. She let out a small noise of disgust as she realized they were shredded beyond repair. 

“Did you have to rip my only clothes?” She sighed. 

“You only brought one set of clothes, to see me? A Beast?” 

Leah shot Arthos a small glare but the grin that spread across her face was enough to get his heart racing. She slowly stood up from the bench, and he was able to get a look at the sweet spot between her legs for the first time. Arthos swallowed hard, already feeling aroused again. She was an alluring woman, and he was utterly smitten with her. 

“Well,” Leah replied slowly, craning her neck to look up at him as she slid her hands across his wonderfully soft belly. “I may have brought a second set…” 

Arthos’ brows shot up in surprise, and then he growled and quickly swept Leah into his arms, grinning at how delighted and pleased she was by his actions. She clung to him, her small arms wrapped around his thick neck and he let out a low hum when he felt her nuzzling his fuzzy cheek. 

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to keep up with my… stamina.”

“Oh I will,” Leah shot back, and she reached up to gently grab one of his horns. “My beastly Prince. Come on, take me to your room and ravish me again.” 

Arthos swallowed hard, his heart lurching at her words. 

“Gladly.” 


End file.
